


Symbiosis

by syzygyy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Batjokes, Batjokes Santa, Blood and Injury, M/M, Sexy times in the rain, but with feelings, fight, flip champions 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygyy/pseuds/syzygyy
Summary: This time will be different. This time Batman is willing to put an end to it. What he doesn’t know, is that he’ll start something entirely new in the process
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: A very Batjokes Christmas





	Symbiosis

The blood on the walls is fresh, 30, 40 minutes old. The strongly directional dark red stains, like hasty brushes and awkwardly artistic, accompany the trail of bodies leading outside of Arkham Asylum. It isn’t very numerous this time, but it makes no difference. Batman doesn’t think about it as he makes his way out of the long corridor. He doesn’t think about how many lives he has taken or the amount he will take; because the game keeps on resetting but there is no way to win.

It’s pouring outside, his expression hardens when he steps out of the gates, those same gates that has opened so many times upon his arrival...He carefully inspects the road nearby and finally finds what he’s looking for. There are braking signs visible on the wet asphalt, large tires, a heavy vehicle. Which also means, a slow one. Joker has no scheme, no plan but his head start is short, he can’t be far away. It doesn’t take long to track down the stolen vehicle through the log of the daily delivering activities connecting to the batcomputer. In the blink of an eye, he’s on the car, speeding towards the city.

He gets no further than when the first tall buildings appear, after leaving the island. The engine rumbles through the streets, it’s not quiet, but he doesn’t want it to be. This time, he wants him to know he’s coming for him. He finds the truck abandoned near a passageway, after a few research rounds, the back door of an edifice opened nearby. _Of course, he’s here and he knows._

He can hear the quick footsteps echoing in the stairwell once inside, then another door opens and shuts quickly. Within seconds, he reaches it and he’s out as well. The rooftop chase is a short one, they jump from building to building until the gap gets way too large to cover it, making it impossible to continue. He’s there, he stops, a step away from the edge of the roof. Then he turns, removes his hat and takes a bow.

“Batman” he smiles.

It’s raining less now but his clothes are soaked and his pale wet face almost shines illuminated by the moonlight.

“I hope you liked the entrée, now for the main course...”

He repositions the hat on his head and then, without hesitation, jumps in the void behind him. Batman breaks into a run. He’s not going to let him fall, but he’s also not letting him escape. He knows very well how many aces are under those purple sleeves...

He grabs him mid air by his collar and quickly uses his other hand to extract the gun and grapple up, but the grip of the hook is imperfect; it holds their weights for a few seconds and then it slips, letting them continue their fall. They hit the emergency stairs left and right, one, two times and then they finally reach the hard and wet ground unpleasantly.

Joker is the first one to recover. He slowly gets up, grunting and stretching himself, his hat is lost in a puddle behind him but he doesn’t seem to care.

“You are so predictable” he laughs.

Batman gets on one knee and considers him, takes a quick look around. They’re in a tight alley, there is no one there but them...And he almost _thinks_ about it. _Almost_. _It would be so easy_.

“Everything starts and ends with you” he says, getting up “No matter how many chances I give you. You escape, take more lives and go back. Will this ever end?”  


The question is more for himself than for the mad man he’s looking at. He just stands there, chuckling, as if giving him another reason to _do it_.

“I offered you my help once. You didn’t take it. I’m really running out of options with you” he admits, tightening his fists “I’ve considered this matter over and over...but I’m starting to think it’s really beyond help”

“Ohh you’re talking about _yourself,_ heh” replies the clown, then he sighs and places his hands on his lapels to straighten his suit jacket.

“Well, lovely therapy session, Batman, same time next week? I take my payments in _red_ ”

He slides a gloved hand beneath his jacket and takes out a silver gun. He’s quick, but as soon as the moonlight hits the metal, Batman is already on him. A shot rings out in the alley, but it only goes through his cape. He takes hold of the pale wrist and bends it out of his way; in a matter of seconds, the gun ends up far away from them. He then grabs him by his shirt and pushes him hard against the wall of the building, forcing his elbow on the pale throat to cut the air out.

“I’m just a man under this mask. As I’m sure you are under yours” he says to him through gritted teeth, their faces just a few inches apart.

“I wear no mask and nor do you. We are -gkk- one and the s-same” he lets out a laugh mingled with a chocking sound “the only difference between us is that I don’t have to pretend”

Batman stares at him for a long moment, trying to understand him, trying to find a hint of rationality in him. But there is none. He can feel his gloved hands clawing at his arm, as if trying to push it further in on his throat. He looks deep into the green eyes. They are _pleading_.

“I’m nothing like you” he spits, angered. 

Angered because they both know he _wants it_. All it would take is just a few more seconds and...But there it is, his arm loses a fragment of its strenght for a millisecond...an instant of hesitance...Angered because they both know he _can’t do it_.

“As I said, you are _predictable_ ”

Joker’s expression turns into a knowing one. He manages to reach his pocket and acid starts squirting out of his chest flower. It ends up on Batman’s left shoulder and side. The action takes him by surprise but he doesn’t worry too much about it, he knows the composition, it shouldn’t be able to completely eat through the layers of his suit. And it doesn’t, but he quickly realizes, as a shiny knife appears in the hand of his foe, that it isn’t its main purpose. And that’s exactly what the clown is expecting.

He feels the blade penetrating through the weakened suit and reaching the skin of his left side. He gasps, as blood starts pouring from it, and leaves his grip on the pale neck to wrap his arm around his own side. He bends down to contain the pain but in doing so, he gives Joker the perfect opportunity to strike again. And he does, aiming a knee at his face that makes him lose balance and fall down, splashing in a puddle. He looks down at his reflection, dazed, until a blood drop falls from his nose and paints it red. He slams a fist in it and tries to get up. But Joker isn’t done. He aims another kick at his jaw and Batman has a close glimpse of a very shiny black and white shoe before it hits his face. The green haired man goes for a second but this time Batman doesn’t let him. He grabs his ankle with a hand and makes him trip; Joker falls back on the ground and Batman climbs on him to pin him there. They struggle with the knife for a while but there is no fight against the Dark Knight’s physical strenght. He throws the weapon out of range. 

He seizes the green hair and hits the clown’s head on the ground and then pushes it down on it, to subdue him, but Joker doesn’t give up and desperately waggles his legs to escape the hold. He throws his own hands at the dark suited throat to try to have an advantage, their faces so close their foreheads and nose are touching...They struggle and struggle against each other’s grasp, as the sound of the rain falling on the ground slowly blurs in their ears, like a background noise getting far away. Their hearts in their chests beating close as one. They struggle and struggle...until neither of them is fighting anymore. Joker’s hands lay without strength on Batman’s throat, and Batman’s own hold loses all of its conviction. They stare at each other for seconds, minutes, their breathes are hot on their mouth and so close...

Then their lips touch lightly and time stops.

The new kind of contact sends Bruce’s synapses on fire. He looks at the pale man, shocked, and he looks back at him, shocked in his own way, without his usual amusement depicted on his features. He’s staring _into_ him more than at him and Bruce realizes that what’s left of the logical part in his brain is trying to scream to stand up and put as much space as he can between himself and the man under him on the ground. But his muscles don’t, can’t move. He’s trapped there, looking into those very dilated dark pupils, so dilated that it’s hard to spot the emerald irises around them. But Bruce’s ones aren’t any different behind the cowl. He realizes that there’s no going back now.

Suddenly the distance between them becomes unbearable and their mouths touch again, as if attracted together by an inexplicable force. A purple thigh slides between Batman’s legs in the meantime, the movement sends shivers down his spine and for an instant, his lips part. It’s all Joker needs to put his tongue between them.

Bruce gasps against the red lips and quickly realizes that he is unable to focus anymore and gives in, letting the other man explore his mouth with his tongue and doing the same himself. The kiss starts off experimentally but it quickly evolves, with the intensity of fight. Like a ball rolling downhill and gaining speed, slowly becoming unstoppable. It gets more violent when Joker bites down hard on Bruce’s lower lip, making him grunt in pain and taste blood. He can feel the madman’s excitement on his own thigh, as he twists his purple legs around it and grinds his hips against it, and it makes him _moan_. They part for a second and he looks down at him. Maybe he’s realizing as well that he doesn’t care anymore about the construct, about all the rules they are built around. Maybe he too wants to just let it all go...And as adrenaline and hormones more than blood are pumped into his veins, he wants nothing more than to wipe away that bloody grin from the white face, but in a very different way from the usual. He leans down again and reclaims the grinning mouth, voraciously, tongues and teeth and blood clashing, hate and love blurring in an incendiary mix.

And it’s just them and the moon, the rain covering them like a blanket as they roll again and again on the ground inverting their positions, both struggling to gain dominance but not daring to separate their mouths. They come to a halt with Joker straddling his lap, while Batman gets rid of his gauntlets to reach the purple pants with his hands. Joker works his belt to help him and finally they pull them down his mid thighs, just enough to free himself. They do the same with the dark suit, unable to wait anymore. When they both are exposed, Joker bends down to kiss him again but this time their erections touch and they moan together.

The battle for control restarts as they kiss again. In the movements, Batman’s length slides behind the man above him and it brushes his entrance, making him arch his back. Batman reaches down with fingers to secure it and slowly guides himself inside. And they are one.

The green haired man lets out a hiss of pain, closing his eyes shut. Batman reaches up with his torso to offer him support and he lets him put his purple gloved hands on his shoulders. When he’s adjusted, Joker sinks down on him, shivering when the tip brushes his prostate. Batman groans, bewildered to what they’re doing and how deliciously forbidden it is. At how incredibly he needed this. Joker repeats the movement with more decision and a low groan escapes his red lips as well. Then he spreads his thighs as far as the pants allow it and starts gaining rhythm. Batman watches him as he moves, as he brings a gloved hand on his pale hardness and strokes it once, letting out a pleased hum...He’s never seen anything more arousing in his life...The long moan filling the air is his own, he realizes, and slowly, he starts lifting his hips to meet the pale ones sinking down on him, making them both grunt in pleasure. He passes his bare fingers through the green wet hair and brings him a bit closer, almost tenderly, as if they are regular lovers. He then pulls it down slightly so that his neck is exposed and assaults it with his mouth, desperate to find his skin, to taste, to touch. He puts his lips on his carotid jumping up and down the livid skin then he licks his adam’s apple and goes lower, finding the bowtie.

Bruce’s hand leaves his hair and joins his other one on the layers of Joker’s suit on his chest. He pulls sharply and the shirt underneath comes half undone, the buttons flying everywhere and landing on himself and the wet ground. With the chest exposed, he wraps an arm around his waist and continues his trail down, running along his collarbone and lower, taking a nipple in his mouth. He reaches between them with his other arm and takes the hard length in his bare hand, and the man’s hips lunge forward, begging for attention. He strokes it in rhythm with his own strokes, enjoying the pleased sounds escaping the red lips. But then Joker lets out a frustrated groan and pushes him down on the ground with his hands on his chest, using his own weight. He sinks down on him one last time and then lifts himself up and disconnects them. He takes advantage of the momentary confusion of the man under him and quickly repositions himself between the dark thighs, grabbing them behind the knees.

He moves the suit’s pants up on Batman’s thighs just enough and then with one thrust he guides himself all the way inside. Batman is trained to endure all kinds of pain but the burning is almost unbearable and his hands try to grip the asphalt underneath for support. He has to thank that Joker is not moving yet. His head is thrown back, lips parted, the sensation of finally being inside his Batman too overwealming and he almost loses himself right there. But as the seconds pass and the wave of pain slowly fades away, Batman finds himself biting down his lower lip to prevent any sound coming out. The feeling of the clown’s length throbbing against his own sensitive spot inside is almost too much for him to handle.

When Joker regains control on himself, he looks down, he isn’t grinning his usual grin but his eyes are filled with amusement and lust and something that is unmistakably himself. He gives a few timid thrusts and then, shivering, he starts moving deeper in and out, rolling his hips into him and earning a long groan. When they reach a fluid rhythm, Bruce folds his legs further on himself to give him more access, locking them around him; and Joker reaches down with his hands at both sides of Batman’s head, groaning, annoyed at their clothes preventing them to be as close as he’d like. He stares down at the cowled face under the moonlight, as he drives his hips into him, as they seek pleasure from each other. And then he reclaims his mouth, hungrily at first, but then it evolves into something slower and more passionate. And Joker escapes it, as if afraid to proceed in that way; he leaves his lips, searches for his injured side instead and bites down there as hard as he can, making Batman yell in pain. He then licks gently on the injure before going back to his lips to kiss him again with his own blood.

The sounds grow more frustrated and impatient as they near their peaks. Joker gives a few last long strokes, losing rhythm, then he accidentally slides out and along Batman’s hardness before they come together in a blinding and intense unison. Batman twists his legs around the thin waist harder while he moans through the waves of his orgasm and Joker looks down at him but his eyes are completely out of focus. A breathless whisper escapes his lips as he loses himself.

“Darling...”

They stay frozen there, as the rain falls on them and washes away the evidence of their passion.

It takes a moment to the man on the ground to regain his sight but when he does, he looks at the damp cheeks above him. And he knows it’s not just the rain. He reaches up with his a hand to gently stroke a pale face. The action is so intimate, even more than what they just shared, that Joker recoils from it, as though it’s burning his skin. But Batman doesn’t let him off that easily this time; he grabs his opened and now buttonless shirt and brings him down with himself, trapping him in his arms and feels him struggle against him, trying to escape the grasp.

“I’m not the only who one pretends” Bruce whispers in his ear.

His voice brakes mid-sentence but he doesn’t care. They stay like that for a few seconds, listening to the sound of their breaths calming down but then Joker starts struggling again to regain freedom and this time Batman lets him go.

He watches him as he stands and pulls his pants up, then picks up his hat from the puddle and after shaking it to get rid of the water inside, his places it back on his head. When he turns to him, his smirk is back on his face and he gives Batman one last look, one last smile before leaving him there on the ground, as his own thoughts start to resurface.


End file.
